Unending Love
by lasangredejesusteinepoder123
Summary: Kikyou has become a wondering spirit. She meets a woman named Ayumi who gives her one last chance to be with Inuyasha, only she has to make him fall in love with her all over again. Can she do it when she is resurrected as a dark priestess?
1. Chapter 1

**YAH! My first Inuyasha and Kikyou fanfic!**

**I hope this one turns out as good as "A Chambered Heart"**

**This story is has a twist, i actually had three different versions of this story and finally decided on a romance/comedy than a romance/tragedy. I have high hopes for this story you guys. I'm giving Kikyou the life she never or er... once had. Lol, i hope you enjoy.**

**chapter is alittle short, let me know how i am doing okay? ^o^**

* * *

Chapter 1: Wondering

Kikyou sat still, safe in Inuyasha's arms. They were sitting alone together in the night, the soft sound of the crickets seemed somewhat soothing to them. This was her final moment with Inuyasha, her beloved Inuyasha. She closed her eyes, loving his warmth, though she could also feel his trembling sadness. Kikyou thought back to the day Inuyasha had promised to become human for her. How happy she and Inuyasha were at that time, she wanted to leave with a happy moment, not a sad one. And yet, she found herself overwhelmed with tremendous sadness. She didn't want to leave Inuyasha's side; she wanted to stay with him. She wanted to be with him forever. She felt the teardrop fall on her beautiful, pale face. Slowly, she opened her eyes to gaze upon Inuyasha's eyes which where covered in tears.

"This is the first time I have ever seen you cry" she told him, Inuyasha closed his eyes, knowing that she was trying hard to cheer him up, but how could she? She was dying in his arms, this was there last moment together.

"Kikyou, you were the first person to ever show me kindness, to show me how to trust, to love someone" he began, "I wanted to become human for you, and after everything we went through our bond was still standing strong. Kikyou even after all that I still wasn't able to protect you!" He cried, "I failed to protect the woman I love most!" he sobbed, pulling Kikyou's dying body closer to him. Brushing his face softly against hers, like a cat would its mate,

"I'm sorry Kikyou, I'm so sorry"

"Don't cry anymore, Inuyasha" she said, choking back her own tears. "You came for me" she began, lifting her hand to wipe away his tears, even so they still fell. She cupped his face with her right hand, "You're here with me now, I wouldn't want anything more than to be alone with you now, knowing that everything I've done to you in all these past years are behind us and that you still love me" she told him, smiling up at him. She wanted him to see her smile, just once before she left, she didn't want him to think that he was never there for her.

"Kikyou, I'll always love you" he cried, before pressing his lips against hers. Kikyou pressed back, finally releasing her tears, as Inuyasha held in her last breathe. Farewell my Inuyasha, my heart shall always belong to you hoping her thoughts would reach him. She felt her soul being lifted from her human body, she felt warm and safe. She stood there floating up in the air, staring down at Inuyasha, who stared in sadness at her.

"He can't see you" said a voice; beside Kikyou was a woman, about the same age as Kikyou. Her Kimono looked like that of an Empress. Her hair held up in a very beautiful, uncomfortable split peach style. Her face looked soft and covered in white powder, her lips were painted red and her eyebrows were colored in with black charcoal. Her face resembled that of a Noh Mask. Her eyes seemed to be the strangest part about her, for they were the color of rain.

"Who are you?" asked Kikyou, admiring her beauty. "Why am I not in heaven? Was I not saved?" she began to ask.

"My name is Ayumi, and I am a twenty year old Geisha" she said, her voice almost as elegant as Kikyou's. She was a Geisha, a woman who entertains men with her beauty and talents, that would explain the resemblance of a Noh Mask. Her eyes were the color of rain, and very sad.

"Who are you?" Kikyou asked, admiring her beauty. "Why am I still here? Have I not been saved?" Kikyou asked worried.

"I am just like you Kikyou" she said

"I was murdered by the man I loved a very long time ago" she said sadly, "You too bear a deep wound by the man you love, because of the hatred in our hearts we are not able to move on until we are able to let go of that hatred" she said.

"But I have forgiven him!" Kikyou exclaimed, "A Long time ago!"

"Then there is something else that binds you to this world" Ayumi said, "I haven't been able to move for more than two-hundred years, the hatred I bear runs deep. I thought that if I held revenge for him, I would be free, it lied to me, and I am forever lost in this world. Keep this in mind Kikyou, whatever binds you to this world you must find quickly, or share an eternity in this realm forever" she said. Kikyou looked down at Inuyasha, had she truly forgiven him? Or were they just words? She felt her feet touch the ground, she looked like her normal human self, only she wasn't a human anymore, but a wondering spirit. She stood right in front of Inuyasha, though she stood in front of him he was unable to see her. He had a few tears left in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. His expression was sad and lonely. It was then she realized that it was not hatred that held her to this world, but Inuyasha. It was her longing to be with him. She realized just how much she wanted to be in his arms, comforting him, wiping away his tears. Telling him she would never leave him, ever. But how could she? She was stuck once again as a wondering soul, only this time she was not able to be see. Not able to speak like she once did, not able to do anything but watch as the life she always wanted be played by someone else.

"I don't want this" she said, Ayumi stared at her.

"Tell me Priestess, just what would you do to be with him?" she asked, Kikyou seemed baffled by the question. She stared at her for a long while, then turned to look back at Inuyasha. "I'd do anything" she said without hesitation. The Geisha's blue eyes brighten, her beautiful red painted lips curled up in a smile.

"I'm glad to hear you say that" she said, Kikyou looked at her confused.

"I don't understand" she said, for once Kikyou was actually confused. Ayumi looked at her again,

"Kikyou, what if I told you there was a way to be with him again" she said, Kikyou's eyes widened.

"You can do that?" she asked, Ayumi nodded.

"If one truly loves another, then it is possible" she said, "Just by looking in your eyes I can tell how much you love him," she said.

"Yes, I do love him" she said,

"There is a catch however," Ayumi added,

"A catch?" Kikyou asked, Ayumi nodded.

"You will be reincarnated, but as someone else, you will be able to stay with him so long as you get him to say the words 'I love you', it will not be simple, seeing as though you are not permitted to reveal your true identity." she said. Kikyou felt her heart lift, she could do this. She make Inuyasha fall in love with her again.

"I can do it" she said, Ayumi gave her a serious look.

"There is one more thing you should know" she began, "If you reveal your identity to him, your soul will be sent directly to hell" she said, Kikyou nodded.

"I'll accept any risk, anything to get me back to him" she said, watching him holding tightly to her clothes. She gasped when she saw him pull out the broken pieces of the shell he had given her so long ago. She had picked up the pieces after Naraku had destroyed it, looking at the sad face Inuyasha was now holding made her want to cry.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Ayumi, Kikyou looked up and smiled.

"Yes," she said, "he needs me, and I need him."

"Very well" she said, Ayumi kneeled on the ground and began to chant strange words, words Kikyou herself (being a priestess) couldn't even understand. Suddenly she felt her body beginning to change, she couldn't see what exactly was changing, there was a bright light that was blinding her vision. She felt a soft, warm, burning sensation flowing through her body. The burning disappeared and everything was black.

* * *

Next:

Chapter 2: Resurrection


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I got chapter 2 done! Okay, heres the thing, while writing this, i've been having doubts, like i dont know i should make kikyou seem like this, but at the same time i like how i am doing it. If you've got any suggestions plz tell me, :) Thanks**

**~MistressKikyou123**

* * *

Chapter 2: Resurrection

Kikyou opened her eyes slowly, trying hard to savor the feeling of life, but something felt wrong. She could feel the stares of men peering down at her.

"The Priestess has awaken, my lord" said a man, she looked up to face the man. She moved her hand to her head, she could feel a small bump on her head.

"Such a beautiful woman" said the lord. The lord was certainly a handsome man, somewhere around his late twenties. His hair was cut short, and it was a dark brown color. His face looked soft, and his eyes were the color of the brilliant ocean.

"What is your name priestess?" he asked, his voice hard and rough. Priestess? Ayumi turned me back into a priestess? Kikyou thought with a frown on her face.

"Her name is Nariko, she was chased off by angry villagers, miracle she is alive" said another man, Kikyou still held her frown. That explains the bump.

"Why were you being attacked?" he asked her,

"She is a dark priestess, my lord" he said, bowing before the lord as if he predicted the lord would be displeased. The lord gave the men around Kikyou a serious look, then without even looking at them he said

"Leave us"

The room automatically cleared, it was just her and lord know. Even so, Kikyou had no idea what was going on. She thought being resurrected as a priestess alone was bad enough, but she was turned into a dark one instead. How could she get Inuyasha to remember her if she is disguised as an enemy? Dame that Ayumi.

"So, the rumors about you are true" said the lord, he didn't say it as a question, but Kikyou was clueless at this point and answered him with a question.

"And what rumors would that be?" asked Kikyou, not seeming to worry much. She had been in situations like these before, but with Naraku. Because of this, she figured the Lord would be easy for her to trick.

"That you are mysteriously beautiful, and eyes as fierce as a tigers" he said, Kikyou seemed a bit taken aback by his comments. She asked if she could a mirror, but the lord declined and instead pushed a bucket of water towards her. Kikyou looked down at her reflection letting out surprised gasp. She had long black wavy hair. Her skin was no longer its pale lifeless color, it was tan and soft. Her face looked soft and she wore a crescent moon tattoo on her forehead with a small star at the end tip of the moon. The coloring of this odd tattoo was strange to her, but also very beautifully painted on her skin. Her long bangs fell and rested in front of her face. She moved her hand to brush them aside whens he noticed the color of the kimono she was wearing. Purple, a very expensive color. The kimono she was wearing was a dark purple, it was very short and the sleeves were as long as her original hakama she was used to wearing. Her shoes were more like sandles, with black laces that went up her knees. By her side was a long bow staff, and she knew at once that she would have to learn how to fight with a new weapon. She glanced back down at the water bucket and noticed that her brown eyes had stayed the same. She was glad to know this, it would be easier to get Inuyasha to fall for her if she still had the eyes that made him fall for her so long ago.

"I see" said Kikyou, staring at the lord. His eyes, fixed on her. "Can I help you with something?" she asked, there was silence, "then I'll be leaving" she said, grabbing her weapon and standing. The lord stretched his head to grab her.

"Let me go!" she yelled, trying to break away from his grasp.

"Sorry, but that is something I just cannot allow" he laughed, tightening his grip on her. Kikyou could feel his hands running all up and down her body.

"Get your hands off of me!" she shouted, moving her staff and whacking him with it. She felt his hands leave her and ran for it. All of a sudden the guards came running after her, she felt a smile crossing her face. She was loving the jolt of acceleration in her body. She decided to follow her instincts and she stopped running.

"Heh, You want me?" she asked, with a smile, "then come get me" she said, feeling like a rebelled teen. The guards came pouring at her. She used her staff to hold them off, she had never fought like this before, she was using her fists, instead of an arrow. She loved the way it made her feel, like a her burning desire in her was finally being set free. Kikyou moved back and ran again, laughing the whole way. She opened her hands and let the wind flow through her hair, when she was sure she wasn't being followed she sat down.

"I see your having fun" laughed Ayumi, standing next to her.

"Ayumi!" Kikyou stood up angrily, "Why am I a dark Priestess?" she asked, Ayumi hid her face behind her fan.

"Now Kikyou, or 'Nariko' I have no power over who you resurrect as" she said, Kikyou continued to frown at her.

"Would you stop that!" she shouted, she said, putting her fan down. "Your making me nervous." she added with a giggle.

"Fine" Kikyou said, almost pouting.

"Oh, you are so annoying!" yelled a voice, Kikyou quickly hid herself behind a bush.

"Well, if you knew how to cook we wouldn't be having this issue!" yelled another, a voice Kikyou knew instantly. It was Inuyasha and Kagome fighting, again which didn't surprise her.

"So, your assuming I can't cook?" Kagome snarled angrily,

"Feh, I'm not assuming, you really can't cook" said Inuyasha arrogantly, Kikyou watched from afar. Kagome was glaring at him.

"Would ya stop starin' at me like that!" Inuyasha yelled, Kagome turned her back to him.

"Sit!" she shouted, Kikyou watched as Inuyasha fell face down on the floor. The sight scared her, she never knew Kagome treated him like this.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome continued to shout, Kikyou stared in horror.

"What hell Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, trying to get up.

"Don't 'what the hell" me! If your weren't such a jerk, I wouldn't have to do this! Sit boy!" she screamed, her eyes burning with anger as she stomped off. Kikyou moved from her spot in the bush and ran to Inuyasha.

"Wow, she's got some issues to work out" said Kikyou, truly meaning her words, but also choosing them carefully. She turned to Inuyasha, "You are alright?" she asked, helping him. She smiled at him, he was indeed the same Inuyasha she fell in love with. Inuyasha stared at her for a long time, then rose to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You get used to it after a while" he said, Kikyou took a step back.

"You mean she does that all the time?" she asked, trying hard to hide her anger. Inuyasha nodded,

"That's just wrong" said Kikyou, Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah," he said, "Well, I should get going, nice seeing you" he said, turning to walk away. Kikyou smiled at him and waved goodbye even though she'd rather give him a hug. Kikyou stood there, letting the wind blow at her. Letting her memories get the best of her, it was a shame that Kagome was miss-using the scared beads she had made for Inuyasha so long ago. She would have given them to Inuyasha, but after he gave her the gloss of his mothers she felt it would be wrong to give him something that would keep him from trouble.

"There she is!" shouted a voice, Kikyou looked behind her to see the Lord on a majestic white horse and his guards on brown horses. There were so many, she wouldn't be able to fight them all on her own.

"Oh boy, that lord certainly has the hots for you" Laughed Ayumi,

"Oh you're such a big help!" Yelled Kikyou, Ayumi smiled.

"Get her!" yelled the lord, the hundreds of guards came running toward her.

"Uh, Ayumi... What do I do?" she asked, Ayumi frowned at her.

"I am a Geisha, not a warrior, I could tell you how you how meet men and such but-"

"Oh would you shut up!"

"RUN!" shouted Ayumi, Kikyou ran for it. She knew Inuyasha hadn't gotten too far, she continued to run until she saw his white hair and bright red kimono.

"Hi again!" she said, running beside him.

"Hi" he said, kind of awkwardly. "Are you following me?" he asked,

"Huh?" scoffed, "oh, no, I'm just being chased" she said, still running.

"Oh," Inuyasha said, "wait, chased! Why?" he asked, her words settling in his mind. Before Kikyou could answer a spear came in between them.

"Dame" muttered Inuyasha, grabbing hold of Kikyou's hand. "Come on" he told her, tugging her to his left.

"Come back here you wench!" yelled the angry lord. Kikyou looked behind her, the adrenaline taking over her.

"Nah! You'll just have to settle with chasing me!" Kikyou called back. She let out a chuckle of laughter and turned her back to follow Inuyasha. It felt good having Inuyasha's hand locked with her's, though she could feel his sweat it still seemed to feel right, no matter how many times her hand slipped from his. Either way, it always seemed to find its way back in his firm grip. They finally stopped and hid behind a large tree, they were both panting like crazy.

"Why the hell are they chasing you?" asked Inuyasha falling to the floor, dragging Kikyou along with him.

"Haha, well the Lord sort of wants to marry me" she told him, "I said no... violently." She said, trying to smile. Inuyasha stared at her again, his hand slowly reaching her face. Kikyou didn't hesitate, his touch didn't bother her, in fact it was pleasurable, she just didn't know why Inuyasha was touching her right now.

"Um... What are you doing?" she asked, even though she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"Your eyes" he said, "they, look..." his words trailed off. He held his position for a few more seconds then dropped his hands.

"Sorry" he said, "it's just your eyes remind me of someone I knew" he said. Kikyou forced herself to choke back tears as he said the word 'knew,' someone he 'knew.' If only she could tell him she wasn't dead, that she was sitting right in front of him.

"Aha! Gotcha!" yelled the Lord, grabbing Kikyou away from Inuyasha. Holding her tightly around the waist, his hands rough and hard.

"Urgh! Let me go!" she screamed, as the Lord took off on his horse.

"Not a chance, you will be my bride, one way or another" he smiled deviously. Kikyou tried to release herself when Inuyasha jumped in front of the horse. He stood there in a cool laid back manner, cracking his knuckles with a serious expression on his beautiful face.

"Let her go" he said,

"What's a foolish boy like you going to do if I don't?" said the lord sarcastically. A sly smile crossed Inuyasha's face.

"You shouldn't tempt me" he said, "now, let her go, she doesn't belong to you"

"And I suppose she belongs you?" asked the Lord, Inuyasha seemed a bit taken back, and his eyes went soft for a moment, then harsh again.

"Yes, she does, and I want her back" he said, Kikyou's eyes widened. Wow, this is going quicker than I thought she thought smiling to herself.

"Is this true? Do you belong to him?" asked the lord with sad eyes, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, were uh... mates! Yep, lovers for life" she babbled, and felt herself blush when she realized what she was saying. She looked over at Inuyasha who's face was also blushing and also looked very very annoyed.

"I don't care, you will still stay by my side and you will marry me!" Yelled the Lord.

"I will not!" Kikyou yelled back,

"Enough!" yelled Inuyasha, jumping up and punching the Lord in the face. Causing him to fall to fall of his horse and drop Kikyou on the ground. She a huge rush of pain flood through her, she let out a yelp of pain.

"This isn't over!" Spat the Lord, running away on his horse. Inuyasha ran back to Kikyou,

"Your hurt" he said, "where at?" he asked,

"My leg, I think it's broken" she said, she already knew it was broken, but she needed to continue her act.

"Dame it all" he muttered, touching her broken leg, Kikyou winced at the pain.

"Oh that hurts!" she yelled,

"Calm down! It's not like I'm doing it on purpose!" he yelled back, Kikyou didn't say anything. She couldn't, she didn't want to fight with him. She had done that all her life, she wasn't going to ruin her second chance.

"Sorry, it just hurts" she said, innocently, looking up at him with sad eyes. Inuyasha looked away,

"I should have had him put you down first and then punched him" said Inuyasha, Kikyou let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm sure that would have been less painful" she giggled. Inuyasha smiled,

"Here, I'll take you back with me to the village, we've got someone there who can help you with your leg, I'm no good with herbs" he said, and lifted her onto his back. He began walking slowly, each thump she felt while on his back made her feel like she was in heaven. She was in her arms again, though it wasn't how she planned; not that she planned at all. Still, it was comforting, being in his arms again.

* * *

What did you think? Write a review! It would really help me :)

Next:

Chapter 3: Nariko, The new girl


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yah! thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far, i seriously thought this story was going to fail, but your comments reassure me and continue to keep my confidence level high. I am really starting to like what i'm doing here. :)**

**Alright, enough of me bothering you, enjoy the chappie :P**

* * *

Chapter 3: Nariko, the new girl

Kikyou winced in pain as Kikyou laid her down back in her old home, it looked just the same. It was the same small hut she raised Keade in, Keade's bed was in tact but there was a small pile of herbs right where Kikyou would sleep. She never realized how painful it would be to see her old life.

"Inuyasha, what has ye gotten into now?" Kikyou could hear her younger sister's voice entering the hut. Her sister had defiantly aged over the years. It had been so long since she had seen her, in fact the last time she saw her sister was when Kikyou was dying. She had visited Keade to tell her she was sorry for the horrible things she had done to her. She wanted to do more than ask for forgiveness, she wanted to be able to hug her sister and tell not to mourn for her. But how could she? It was hard enough to hold back her tears when she saw her sister crying, crying for her. Her sister stopped to stare at Kikyou who laying down on the floor in pain. Kikyou took a good look at Keade, her long black hair was now gray and stringy. Her skin looked soft and very very wrinkly. She was wearing the same hakama she had once worn when she was not a dark priestess. Keade came and sat down next to Kikyou,

"What happened child?" she asked, Keade's words were warm and comforting. It burned her heart to know she would also have to lie to her sister.

"I think my leg is broken" she told her, Keade's eyes never left her and Kikyou knew she was experiencing the same familiarity that Inuyasha had. Inuyasha sat down next to Keade,

"I thought the same thing too" he finally said, his eyes sad. Keade shook her head, as she were trying to wipe away a memory. Keade sighed,

"Well," she said, clearing her throat. Kikyou noticed it was just them in the hut, just her and her loved ones from her past.

"So, where did everyone go?" asked Inuyasha, slightly annoyed.

"They went to find lady Kagome" said Keade, "after you two fought she run of somewhere" she answered him.

"Hmph" Inuyasha scoffed, "Why do they always take her side?" he asked, angrily. Keade didn't answer his question, instead she returned the favor and asked Inuyasha a slightly different question.

"Just how did she break her leg?" asked Keade, untying the laces to her shoes. She went over to Kikyou's old sleeping place and picked up some herbs. She was carrying some Gotu Kola, Ginseng, and Feverfew herbs in her arms. She sat down next to Inuyasha who was holding bandages.

"Feverfew, why do I need that? I don't have a migraine" she said, Keade smiled at her.

"You will, your about to be in a lot of pain" she said, "we have to replace your bone back into its position, then it will begin to heal" she explained.

"Gotu Kola helps with healing, and Ginseng should help numb the pain" said Kikyou, She had already known this. She was the one who taught Keade all she knew. Keade was always a quick learner, she loved it.

"Yes your right, How did you know? Most kids don't know anything about herbs" asked Keade, Kikyou hesitated. She didn't want to tell them she was a dark priestess, or at least not yet.

"My mother taught me before she died" Kikyou said, which wasn't a lie. There mother had taught Kikyou the way of herbs. There mother and father had died soon after Keade's birth, Keade never got to know what a great mother she could have had.

"I'm so sorry" said Keade, looking kind of sad.

"It's alright, after awhile, you get used to it" she said, already feeling the sweat dripping down her face from all the pain she was in. Inuyasha must of noticed it and handed Keade the Ginseng herb,

"We should do this quick, I think she is suffering to long" he said, Keade nodded.

"You're right, Inuyasha" she said, "I need you to hold down her arms" she instructed. Kikyou was worried if this was going to really hurt if Inuyasha had to hold her down. Keade handed her the Ginseng,

"Eat it" she ordered, Kikyou frowned.

"Are you trying to kill me? Ginseng has to be brewed before given to someone to ingest!" Kikyou yelled, Keade laughed.

"You really do know your herbs, but my older sister once told me the medicine works quicker when eaten raw" she said. Kikyou stared at her baffled, she didn't remember saying that to Keade. Kikyou grimaced at the raw herb and undesirable began to devour the foul tasting herb. The taste was horrible, she thought she was going to throw up all over herself. Thankfully she was able to keep it in when Inuyasha's hands were on her again. She hid her small blush, his hands her tightly and firm. Kikyou took in a deep breath as Keade gently melted the Gotu Kola in a bowl and soothed it over her right leg. At first it felt rather comforting, but it all changed when Keade grabbed her leg roughly and began to twist it around. Kikyou let out a painful agonizing scream, as Keade continued to twist harder.

"Please stop!" She begged,

"Nay child" Keade said over the screaming, and continued to twist. It felt like she was unscrewing her leg, making the pain unbearable to stand anymore. She tried hard to move away but Inuyasha's grip was impossible to slip from.

"Just one last twist" said Keade, Kikyou eyes widened, ah hell no! She tried to move again but Keade beat her to it and twisted her leg making Kikyou scream for mercy. Her head was now resting on Inuyasha lap, while Keade rubbed more Gotu Kola on her leg and bandaged it. Inuyasha let out a soft chuckle,

"See, wasn't that bad" he laughed, Kikyou frowned at him. She seemed to be getting a little too comfortable with him.

"Oh shut-up" she muttered, turning to lay on her stomach so Keade could finish wrapping her leg. She buried her face in his kimono.

"Um," Inuyasha mumbled nervously, Kikyou lifted her face and noticed just what she was nuzzling her face in. She jerked back falling over Keade, wincing at the pain in her leg and trying to recover from shock that she had been rubbing her face in Inuyasha boy area.

"AH! I'm sorry! I.. uh didn't know, I was just uh..." she babbled.

"She tried to rape me!" Shouted Inuyasha, looking freaked.

"I was not!" she yelled, feeling herself blushing like crazy.

"That was funny, Kikyou" said Ayumi, laughing hysterically.

"Shut up!" Yelled Kikyou,

"Why should I?" asked Ayumi, "you have to admit, you enjoyed it."

Kikyou flared up,

"Because I said so, and I didn't enjoy it I swear!" she shouted.

"Um.. who are you talking to?" asked Keade,

"You enjoyed it?" asked Inuyasha confused.

"Oh no one, I was just uh talking to myself, I always do that. And I'm sure as hell didn't enjoy it" said Kikyou angrily, cursing was really her thing, but she needed to sound tough.

"Liar, it's all over your face" laughed Ayumi, Kikyou shot her a not-helping-me look.

"Come child, I need to finish bandaging your leg" said her sister, Kikyou nodded and dragged herself off Keade and back near Inuyasha.

"Don't grab anything this time" Inuyasha teased, Kikyou frowned. She didn't think twice about yelling at him, actually instead of yelling she whacked him in the head.

"You wish" she said, with her head held high.

"Why you little..." his words trailed as he held up his fist in a threatening motion. Kikyou simply laughed. After Keade was done bandaging her leg she sent Inuyasha to go find food. Kagome and the others were still gone, so it was just her and her sister now. Kikyou was sitting up right against the wall, watching Keade preparing for dinner. She remembered when it was her who prepared dinner, Keade would always try to help, and often times Kikyou would let her. She mostly said no because Keade had a dirty habit of stealing food, and to her surprise the habit never died. Kikyou could see her stealing food, she let out a small laugh.

"What is it child?" asked Keade, Kikyou shook her head.

"Nothing, It's just I saw you stealing food, my sister used to do the same thing when we were little" she told her.

"Really, my older sister hated it when I stole food, she nicknamed me greedy pig" said Keade with a smile. Kikyou began to laugh, she remembered that nickname.

"What was your sister's name?" asked Kikyou, still holding on to her act.

"Kikyou" she said, "My sister's name was Kikyou, she was the one who inspired me to become a priestess" she told her. Kikyou eyes brighten,

"Your sister was a priestess too?" she asked, Keade nodded.

"My sister was a strong, powerful, beautiful priestess" Keade began, "She passed away not long ago, she was wounded deeply in a battle, she died in Inuyasha's arms peacefully. I was told her soul was saved" she said. Kikyou could feel her body getting tense. I'm not dead Keade, I'm here! She wanted to scream her thoughts, but she couldn't.

"I'm so sorry" was all she could say.

"It's alright, She actually visited me before she passed away. She told me she was sorry for everything, I didn't have enough time to tell her much I loved her, and how much of a great sister she was to me" Keade stopped, tears falling down her eyes. Kikyou choked her's back,

"I want to hug her before she left, I envy Inuyasha for being able to hold her in her last moments of life" Keade cried. Kikyou couldn't handle it anymore, seeing her sister in this much pain and sorrow was torture. She wouldn't just sit back and watch, without a word she leaped into her arms. Keade didn't push away, Kikyou held on to her sister.

"It's alright," She whispered, "Wherever your sister is, I know she understands how you feel, and I know she loves you very much" said Kikyou, and it was true. She had wanted to hug to Keade before she left as well. Also, it was no lie that Kikyou didn't love her sister, she did. More than words could describe, she loved her. It's alright Keade, I'm here for you, always. Kikyou moved away from her sister and quickly wiped away her tears before her sister could see. Keade didn't speak, she went back to preparing dinner. Kikyou watched silently as Inuyasha walked back inside the hut with food. His friends walking behind him, along with a semi-cooled down Kagome.

"Well, hello" said Miroku sliding next to Kikyou. "Who might you be?" he asked, Kikyou smiled brightly.

"My name is" Kikyou paused, what was her name? She had heard the man from the Lord castle address her as Nariko. Could that be her name? She didn't hesitate this time,

"My name is Nariko" she stated,

"Nariko, such a strong name for such a beautiful woman" said Miroku taking hold of her hand. "How would you like to bear my children?" he asked, Kikyou's eyes widened. She removed his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Are you that lonely, Monk?" she asked, being completely honest with him. Miroku backed away, seeming to take offense. Inuyasha started laughing,

"Looks like someone beat you at your game" Inuyasha laughed, she loved the way he laughed.

"I'm not lonely, I have Sango" he said, reaching for Sango's bottom. The demon slayer mumbled in anger and slapped the monk in the face.

"You are now, Miroku" sneered Sango, the monk rubbed his face until the hand mark on his face disappeared. Kikyou let out a small laugh, the room was suddenly quiet.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Your laugh" said Sango,

"It's really pretty" finished Kagome. Kikyou smiled.

"Wow this is really good, Keade" said Kikyou, eating the rest of her rice. She really hadn't noticed how hungry she was until after her fifth bowl.

"She eats almost as much as Inuyasha" said Kagome in shock.

"I'll say," said Inuyasha, "She took the last bowl" he said, looking like he was going to starve if he didn't get anymore food.

"So how, did you two meet?" asked Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha.

"Oh, I was being chased down by some Lord who wanted to marry me and Inuyasha helped me escape. Though it is his fault I have a broken leg now" she stated, giving Inuyasha a taunting look. She smiled when she saw the nervous look on his face.

"You broke her leg?" Kagome asked, glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha backed away in fear,

"It was an accident I was trying to save her but when I punched that guy he dropped her" he said, babbling rather fast. Kagome looked away and stared back at Kikyou,

"I'm sorry about that, Inuyasha can be clumsy at times" she said, Inuyasha scoffed.

"Like hell I am! Your the clumsy one, did you forget that I'm always the one saving your ass because you don't know when to back off!" he yelled,

"Urgh! What is so wrong with me trying help!" she yelled back.

"You get in the way! I already failed once to protect someone, you want to be next!" Inuyasha's answer was clear and simple. Kagome looked back down at her food, Kikyou stared at him with sad eyes.

"Inuyasha how could you be so rude!" Yelled Sango, Miroku and Keade were both silent.

"I don't care if it's rude!" he shouted and walked out.

"It's not rude, he is just looking out for her" said Kikyou, knowing it would have been best not to say anything.

"Excuse me" she said, setting down her bowl and standing up.

"Nay child, you mustn't move to much" said Keade,

"Sorry, but this is kind of important" she said, smiling at her sister.

"Where are you going?" asked Sango and Kagome,

"To find him" she replied, limping painfully out of the hut.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Next:**

**Chapter 4: Inuyasha's secret sorrow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, Here is Chapter 4, hope you guys like this one!**

**Were starting to go back into Kikyou's past, like when she was a child and stuff like that. Keep in mind i change the perspectives in this chappie.**

**Anyways. Enjoy ~**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Inuyasha's Secret Sorrow

Inuyasha sat along the river side, keeping himself crunched up in a big ball and twirling his fingers silently in the water. He stared intently down at the rippling pool; his mind only on one thing, Kikyou. Why couldn't Kagome understand the position he was in? All he wanted was her safety, he didn't want to lose her too. He continue to stare at the water, his eyes widened as Kikyou's imaged rippled in the water.

"You didn't protect me" her voice echoed. Inuyasha felt his heart break,

"Kikyou I'm so-" he stopped, and stared at the image of the beautiful woman.

"It's your fault I'm dead," she said, her image beginning to disappear.

"No! Kikyou wait! Please" he begged, but her image was gone, and he was left with nothing but the sad fact that she was right. Angrily he slammed his fist in the water, over and over again he hammered his fist in the cold water.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" he growled, already feeling the tears brimming in his eyes.

"Hey!" called a voice, Inuyasha quickly brushed away the tears and turned to see Nariko standing on top of the hill. She was leaning against large stick to help her keep her balance, her expression was strong and determined.

"Fool! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, trying to hide the feeling he got when she looked at him. Her eyes reminded him so much of Kikyou's. So fierce, yet so sad and loving.

"I came to find yo-" she stopped when she accidentally dropped her stick and began to roll the hill. Inuyasha got up to help her, but instead of helping she fell over him causing both of them to land in the river.

"Damn it" Inuyasha muttered, angry now that he was all wet.

"Sorry, ow" she winced in pain as Inuyasha picked her up and placed her on the soft grass. He watched as she ringed out her hair, she looked so beautiful.

"Coming down the hill probably wasn't a good idea, huh?" She said smiling, Inuyasha frowned.

"No kidding!" he yelled, Nariko frowned.

"Lighten up," she said, Inuyasha scoffed.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked, "You here to side for Kagome too?" he added annoyingly.

"Nope" she said simply,

"Yeah, I knew it, course you would side for-" he paused, "What did you say?" he asked,

"I said, 'nope'" she laughed,

"Then why are you here?"

"You really miss her, don't you?" she asked, ignoring his question. Inuyasha already knew she was already informed about Kikyou. He nodded,

"It's my fault she's gone, I could have saved her" he said, "But I failed, I don't want that to happen to Kagome either."

"When I lost my parents, my sister was all I had left, now I don't even have her. Your lucky, and I think Kagome should listen to you. All you're trying to do is protect her, right?" she said, Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah," he said, looking back down at the water. "What happened to your parents?" he asked, he glanced over at Nariko and saw the utter look of depression on her face.

Kikyou stared at Inuyasha with sad eyes, in her old life she had never once spoke of her childhood with Inuyasha. She took a deep breath, and looked him in the eyes.

"They were murdered." She began, "The villagers, set fire to my home. My little sister, mother, and father were all still inside." Kikyou continued on explaining what had happened on that fateful day, the images already playing in her mind.

I rushed home when I saw the smoke, I was praying that the hut on fire wasn't mine. But when I got there I knew it was my home. The villagers had set it on fire, I ran over to the angry mob,

"No! Please stop it!" I scream, angry at them all. Without thinking I ran inside, the heat was intense but that wouldn't stop me from finding my family.

"Mama! Mama where are you!" I cried,

"Kikyou! Kikyou quickly get out!" my mother screamed, I ran to where I heard her voice. She was holding onto Keade. She was beat up badly, she handed me Keade.

"Get out here, Kikyou. Take Keade and go!" Her mother ordered,

"No! I won't leave you!" I cried, I looked over and saw my father's dead body laying on the ground. His body was already being burnt to ashes.

"Papa!" I screamed,

"Kikyou listen to me!" Shouted her mother,

"No matter what they say, you're my Kikyou. You're destined for greatness I know it, you will make me proud" said her mother. Tears streaming down her face, She pulled us close and gave me a kiss.

"Take this and go," she said, it was a silver bracelet, old but very beautiful.

"I love you Kikyou, take care of Keade" she said, "Now go!" she screamed. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew I had too. Without another word I ran out. I ran away from the mob and continued to run until I was sure they weren't following me anymore.

"Only then did I turn around to see my home collapse to the ground" she said, looking away from Inuyasha.

"What happened to your sister?" Inuyasha asked, Kikyou sighed.

"She was taken away from me when she turned eight, I never saw her after that" she lied, she felt the warmth of Inuyasha's hand on her's.

"I'm so sorry" he said, his grip tightening, as if he were nervous to hold her hand. Kikyou would have enjoyed this moment, but he was holding on so tightly to her hand she could feel herself losing circulation.

"Uh, Inuyasha, you're hurting my hand" she said, Inuyasha instantly pulled away.

"Sorry, I uh... Don't know what came over me" he said, Kikyou smiled.

"You're so odd" her words slipping out, Inuyasha stared at her.

"Coming from the girl who tried to rape me" he scoffed, Kikyou frowned.

"I did not try to rape you!" she said,

"Did too, I felt so violated" he said, moving away from her. Kikyou gasped in anger, but couldn't help but feel herself blush.

"Please, Why would I want to rape you?" she asked,

"How should I know, you're the rapist not me" he retorted.

"I'm not a rapist, I'm only eighteen!"

"Then that makes you a rapist and a pedophile" he laughed,

"Does not, you're a demon right?" she said, Inuyasha nodded even though she didn't phrase it as a question. "I'm human, so your older than I am, making you the pedophile" she corrected him. Inuyasha laughed,

"Guess you're right," he chuckled, she smiled at him. She had missed his laugh, of course back then it was also very rare for herself to laugh. Her fingers made her way to her lips, a kiss was the closest they got. She remembered that day. They were getting back from there usual meeting spot, she had accidentally tripped over her bow and was happy to see that Inuyasha had catched her. When she looked up at him, it was like something deep inside was finally being released. The way Inuyasha looked down at her, like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her, before she kissed him he was going to say the words 'I love you.' The very words she needed him to say now,

"Nariko" said Inuyasha, "Why are you looking at me like that?" His words brought Kikyou back to reality.

"Oh, uh... no reason" she said,

"Well stop, it's creeping me out" he said standing. Kikyou grinned, he ignored her grin. "We should get back" he said. Kikyou nodded and rose to her feet, Inuyasha came over to pick her up but she gently nudged him aside.

"No thanks, I can do it" she said, Inuyasha shook his head.

"Don't be stupid, you know you can't get all the way back up the hill!" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"I'm tough, I can handle it" she told him, which was true. She had always been strong, through everything she was strong, even through her death. No matter how much she wanted to tell Inuyasha she didn't want to leave she stayed strong for him.

"I'm not buying it" he said, trying to pick her up. Kikyou pushed away,

"I can do it myself" she told him, trying to keep him off.

"No you can't!" Inuyasha said, raising his voice.

"Inuyasha you sly dog, only met her today and you're already trying to put the moves on her" said Miroku walking down the hill. Kikyou finally realized how close they actually were, quickly she pushed him to the ground.

"You have it all wrong, he was just-"

"Trying to help her, but she's too stubborn" Inuyasha huffed. Miroku grinned,

"Uh huh," Miroku sighed, winking at Inuyasha.

"We weren't doing anything!" Yelled Inuyasha. Miroku walked over to Kikyou, holding her hand with his right hand.

"I'm terribly sorry, Inuyasha can misbehave sometimes" he said, Kikyou jerked her head as she felt Miroku's left hand groping her bottom. In an instant Kikyou lifted her free hand and smacked Miroku in the face, Miroku fell back to land on his butt.

"Just what kind of girl do you take me for!" Kikyou yelled angrily. Miroku stared at her baffled that someone other than Sango had actually slapped him. Inuyasha put his arm her, laughing hysterically.

"I like you, Nariko, you're crazy funny" he told her, his right arm around and his left hand brushing back his long white bangs. Miroku frowned,

"It's this cursed left hand" he said, pointing at his left hand which also contained his wind tunnel.

"Yeah whatever, Miroku" said Inuyasha, he looked over at Kikyou.

"I'm carrying you, even if you try to protest. Got that?" he said sternly. Kikyou was tired, she simply nodded and let him pick her up into his strong warm arms. Kikyou curled herself as best she could to make herself feel comfortable. It was relaxing the way he was walking, slow, as if he were trying to be careful of dropping something fragile. She liked that, she liked that he liked her. That he thought she was funny, even though she wasn't trying to be. She felt her fingers dig into his kimono, slowly she felt her eyes getting heavy; and with one last thought of her fantasy of being with Inuyasha she drifted off into her slumber that wouldn't 50 years.

Inuyasha continued to take slow steps as they headed back to Keade's hut. He was going slow for two reasons; one, he didn't want to hurt her, and two he didn't want there time alone to end. True he had only met her today, but something about her made him feel normal. He felt himself around her, he looked down at her and saw her fast asleep. He smiled, She's had such a rough and painful day, it's no wonder she's tired He thought.

"She unique" said Miroku, walking in step with Inuyasha. His hands tucked inside the sleeves of his robes.

"How so?" asked Inuyasha, Miroku laughed quietly.

"You're not going to tell me you haven't noticed by now?" Miroku asked sarcastically. Inuyasha gave him a stern look.

"Does it look to you like I know what the hell you're talking about?" Inuyasha retorted. Miroku gave him a sly smile.

"I'm talking about her aura" said Miroku, "I can't figure her out, she seems rather nice but there's something off about her." Miroku seemed to be sounding serious, still Inuyasha didn't find anything odd about Nariko. Except for the fact that she had tried to rape him, maybe she really was a rapist.

"I'm not sensing anything off about her, she seems different" he said, a good different Inuyasha thought smiling.

"There's something else" Miroku began, "Her eyes, they look just-"

"Like Kikyou's" Inuyasha finished, "Yeah, I know" he said, turning away from him. By now he had stopped walking, he simply stood there holding Nariko in his arms.

"I was holding her the same way as I'm holding Nariko now" he said softly.

"Who?" asked Miroku.

"Kikyou, before she died, I was cradling her in my arms" he told him. The monk sighed and placed his hand on the half-demons shoulder.

"Why is it so hard to forget her?" he asked,

"No one said it would be easy, Inuyasha" Miroku answered, "Sometimes, finding someone else is a cure" he said. Inuyasha tried hard not to tighten his grasp on Nariko but Miroku's words angered him. He knew he was talking about moving on with Kagome. Things were different now, different between them. True he was fond of Kagome, but he didn't love her like he thought he did. It was almost as if Kikyou's death helped him to see just how much he didn't love Kagome. Would he ever love anyone more than Kikyou?

"I can't" he said, looking up at Miroku.

"Inuyasha, you can't keep Kagome waiting" Miroku stated, "If you do, Kagome will only get tired of you and end up leaving."

"You just don't understand" said Inuyasha, "I just don't..."

"Don't what?" asked Miroku,

"Nothing" he said, "Let's go" he began moving again. Trying to get to the hut quicker and avoid Miroku and his nosy questions. Finally they arrived, he slipped through the door to find everyone asleep. Kagome was laying down next to Sango, both using Kirara as pillow. Shippo sound asleep on Kirara's tail, Keade was resting in her usual spot by her sister's old bed. The hut was small, so Inuyasha had no choice but to lay Nariko down next to him. He took his spot against the wall and laid Nariko head on his lap, mostly because she had no pillow or covers. He took off the top part of his robe of the Fire Rat and used it to cover her. Miroku was already falling asleep, and without a single thought he rested his head down and fell asleep.

Ayumi walked over the sleeping humans, she found it amazing to walk through them without them knowing they had a dead spirit entering them. It was so pleasing to her she had to stop herself from laughing out loud. She also had to keep quiet, seeing as the only person who could see and talk to her was Kikyou. She had to admit Kikyou had luck on her side, well sort of. It probably wasn't luck that she broke her leg, but still, she got pretty damn close. She held in a laugh as the image of Kikyou rubbing her face in Inuyasha's testicles returned to her mind. Finally she couldn't help, she let out her laughter. She quietly regained her composure, she straightened up her hair and fixed a bit of her make-up. I need to start acting like a Geisha She thought to herself.

"Oh what do I care, I'm dead" she said, trying to laugh, but this sadly wasn't funny to her. She only wished she could have the same chance as Kikyou. She wanted Kikyou to succeed which was why she was here now, to help her by fixing her leg. She didn't want Kikyou to end up like her, a mess, a wondering spirit filled with anger and hate.

"Forgive me Kikyou, but this may hurt" she said, placing her hand on Kikyou's broken leg. "A lot."

She chanted silently to herself, a small glow erupted from her hand and into Kikyou's wounded leg. After that she excited the room.

"You'll thank me later, Kikyou" she said aloud, and vanished into the night.

* * *

**I had Ayumi end the chapter for some reason, i don't remember why O.O lololol**

**Okay**

**Next:**

**Chapter 5: Inuyasha's Responsibility**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD! *gomenasai* **

**I've had some problems going on in my house and things have just begun to somewhat lighten up. Anyways, chapter 6 is on its way, just needs to be typed so enjoy this chapter kay! **

**Also, i feel like i went lost on this chapter so let me know if something doesn't seem right to you guys. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Inuyasha's Responsibility

"Hell no!" Shouted Inuyasha, Kikyou slowly opened her eyes slightly to get a view of the group crowding Inuyasha and Keade who were both in the middle. Sango stood next to Kagome, while Miroku was on Kagome's left meaning Sango was on her right. Shippo was in Kagome's arms and Kirara sat on Sango's shoulder. Keade looked very tired and angry and Inuyasha just looked plain angry.

"Why must ye be so selfish?" Keade exclaimed. Inuyasha seemed taken back.

"I'm selfish? Ha! Listen old hag, I got Naraku I gotta hunt down so I don't need any more distractions!" yelled Inuyasha.

"What's with all this 'I' stuff?" asked Sango, seeming to be annoyed.

"Inuyasha, do not forget, you are not the only one who seeks for Naraku's demise" Miroku said.

"Heh, you guys are understandable. It's this stupid woman that's the problem" Inuyasha scoffed, staring at Keade angrily.

"I have soldiers and other priestess duties I must attend too" Keade said, turning to Kagome. "Would ye mind another person in your group?" she asked, Kagome looked at her.

"Not at all, we would be happy to invite her in our group" Kagome said happily.

"Like hell we would!" Inuyasha shouted, Kagome turned to give him an angry glare.

"Look, it was your fault she broke her leg in the first place! So shut-up and accept your responsibility! You got that!" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha stared back at her in shear anger.

"Your fighting is both annoying and unpleasant" said Kikyou, limping her way to the others.

"Though Kagome could have gotten her point across a bit more gently I have to agree with her."

"Course, everyone agrees with her" Inuyasha snorted,

"Sit!" Kagome snarled, Kikyou watched in horror as Inuyasha fell down to the ground.

"That's unnecessary" Kikyou said quickly before Kagome could utter the word again. Kagome looked at her somewhat confused. Kikyou ignored the look and kneeled down next to Inuyasha.

"You need to apologize to Keade," she said, "I get the feeling you understand that she's busy but you just don't want to understand so you continue to argue. Just apologize" she said with a warm smile. Inuyasha looked up at her with a strange look of familiarity on his face. Could it be that he saw Kikyou in her eyes? Inuyasha stood up and told Keade he was sorry and that he was going to accept his responsibility over her. Inuyasha picked her up on his back and began to exit the small hut.

"Ya happy now?" Inuyasha muttered, sarcasm and a small hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Very" she said with a laugh. That was her Inuyasha, he always did have too much pride. But it was exactly his pride in which Kikyou loved so much. Not just his romantic, funny, strong, personality. But the fact that he hides his feelings to keep others happy, she loved his pride because it seemed like she was the only one who break through it. She smiled and clutched tightly to Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat as he began to jump into a sprint. They had been traveling for what seemed like hours. By now, Kikyou was sure they were far away from the village.

"Hey Miroku hurry it up, will ya?" Called Inuyasha, Kikyou looked back to see Miroku a little bit behind them. Why was he running so slowly? Just a moment ago he was up in front trying to talk to Sango and Kagome who were riding on Kirara. Kikyou looked back again, this time she saw the fat happy grin on Miroku's face everything the wind blew up her kimono and showed what was underneath. _That pervert! _ Without thinking she began to panic and let go of her hold on Inuyasha and fell back to hit the ground. Or she hoped, instead she was caught by Miroku. Angry she slapped him off her,

"Get off me!" she screamed,

"What the hell is your problem!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kikyou glared at him outraged.

"It's not me! Tell that perverted monk to keep his eyes off my bottom!" She yelled; Inuyasha's pricked his ears and gave Miroku an of-course-you-would kind of look.

"Miroku your sick!" Inuyasha yelled, hitting him on the head. Miroku rubbed his head multiple times.

"What's going on? Why did you guys stop?" Asked Sango, setting down Kirara.

"Feh, Miroku was taking sneak peaks at Nariko, that's why" Inuyasha said angrily.

"For a monk I would have assumed you to be more like gentlemen and less like a pig" Kikyou spat, Inuyasha stared at her.

"What are you staring at!" she shouted, causing Inuyasha to fall back.

"Relax you don't have to bite my head off!" he yelled back, Kikyou was finding it hard to control her sudden outburst.

"Oh shut-"she stopped as she began to feel immense pain in her broken leg. Almost instantly she began to scream. The pain was unbearable; it felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing her in the leg. She could her leg begin to crack, no not her leg, but her bone. She was sweating terribly; her bone inside her leg was moving. Or so it felt like it was moving. Inuyasha moved towards her.

"What's happening?" Shouted Kagome,

"I don't know!" Inuyasha yelled,

"Her leg!" gasped Sango; Kikyou struggled to look down at her leg. It was twisting, it worse then when Keade was trying to bandage it. Slowly Kikyou was able to catch her breath,

"Are you alright?" asked Inuyasha, already sensing that the worse was done and away with.

Kikyou moved herself close to Inuyasha, slowly feeling the pain die away. She was covered in sweat from head to toe. She felt Inuyasha grab a strong hold on her and he began walking in a different direction with her in his strong arms. She hated to admit that sadly she felt just like she did when she was dying in Inuyasha's arms.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome, standing up with him.

"To go cool her down, I won't be long" he said, as he jumped into a sprint. There was something going on in his mind, and she wished she could figure out what it was. Kikyou couldn't believe how exhausted she felt. She knew her leg was fully healed, she just wished it wasn't so painful. Inuyasha set her down by the same river they had fallen in the night before. He removed the top of his robe of the fire rat and tossed it on the floor. Then he removed the white under garment beneath his robe of the fire rat and began to dip it in the water. It take long for Kikyou to figure out what he was doing. She watched him silently; he was continuously dipping it in the water. Finally, he pulled it out the water. Kikyou closed her eyes, expecting his touch to wake her. Instead she opened her eyes to feel Inuyasha's soaked shirt towered on top of her.

"What are you an idiot!" she yelled, as she pulled the soaked thing off of her.

"Kikyou, this is the man you fell in love with?" Ayumi's voice came from behind her. Kikyou ignored her,

"I was trying to cool you down" said Inuyasha, looking almost completely clueless to what was going on. Kikyou pointed to her wet kimono,

"I'm cooled down now, thanks" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, be grateful I decided to help your sorry ass!" Yelled Inuyasha, his amber eyes glaring at her; Kikyou crossed her arms.

"You would have done better if you threw in the river" she said, letting her sarcasm get to him. Inuyasha's eyes brighten as he grabbed hold of Kikyou's arm and tossed her in the river. Kikyou rose up from the water, hating that it was so cold. She glared at Inuyasha,

"Some gentlemen" snorted Ayumi, again Kikyou ignored her.

"Well, I hope you're cooled down enough" Inuyasha teased. Kikyou frowned and took hold of him. Without another word she dragged him in the river with her.

"What the hell Nariko!" He yelled again, Kikyou smiled.

"The water was just so nice I just _had_ to share it with you" she said through giggles.

"Why you-"

Kikyou didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. Instead she decided the only way to shut him up was to splash water in his face. Inuyasha's shocked face was absolutely priceless, his doggy ears was perked up and his eyes were wide while his mouth was dropped open. Kikyou couldn't stop laughing at how funny he looked. Of course she caught herself blushing when Ayumi made a comment on how nice of a body Inuyasha had. Inuyasha's expression changed to one with determination. It seemed like they were about to engage in an all out war of splashing. Kikyou was the first to attack as she shoved a heap of water at Inuyasha. Inuyasha responded using both arms to create what looked like a miniature tidal wave. Kikyou let out a soft scream a she fell back. The river wasn't very deep, but it was deep enough to go underwater. She lifted her head up from the fresh water, lifting her arms to block Inuyasha's massive water attack.

"Okay, Okay, you win!" she told him. "I surrender."

"Damn straight I won" Inuyasha snorted, Kikyou rolled her eyes and without another word tackled him to the ground.

"What's that saying?" she asked, rising up and crossing her arms. "Oh that's right, 'never take your eyes off your enemy'" she said with a giggle. Calming herself she held out her hand, reluctantly Inuyasha took hold of her hand. Only instead of picking himself up he dragged her back in. Kikyou was unable to hide her blush as she found herself on top of Inuyasha. There faces were so close together she could feel his warm breath tickling her skin. Kikyou could feel herself leaning in towards him. She wanted desperately to kiss him and judging from his dreamy expression he too wanted to kiss her. He leaned in closer to her, there lips almost touching. She could almost taste him.

"We should head back, there probably worried" said Inuyasha, pulling away from her.

"Yeah, you're probably right" said Kikyou trying not to sound disappointed.

The exited the river in silence, both embarrassed. She watched as Inuyasha ringed out his shirt and placed it back on. He then handed Kikyou his robe of the fire rat.

"Take off your wet kimono and put that on. You can wear it until yours dries" he said. Kikyou nodded and went behind a tree. She began to undress, still not understanding why Inuyasha pulled away from her like he did. She was sure he felt the same she did, _He felt something, I just know it. _It was also obvious that he had pulled her down on purpose. She shook away her thoughts and was grateful that Inuyasha's robe fit her just right. She managed to make it look like an actually kimono on her.

"Hmmmm…. Kikyou, he has got it for you" said Ayumi walking towards her. Kikyou didn't utter a word until she realized she no longer looked like Nariko but like herself in her original hakamas and white blouse. She was in her spirit form which meant Inuyasha couldn't see or hear them.

"I felt it" she told Ayumi. "It was the same feeling I got when I tripped over my bow at the bridge and fell into his arms so long ago" she said.

"Well, it was obvious he felt the same" said Ayumi, her red painted lips curling up into a smile. "How do you know?" Kikyou asked. Ayumi's brilliant blue eyes brighten.

"Did you not see the way you two were gazing in each other's eyes? Well you probably didn't because you were looking into them. Oh, you two looked so cute! So adorable!" Ayumi babbled.

"Ayumi! Will you pay attention?" Yelled Kikyou,

"I'm sorry what?" she said, regaining her composure.

"He moved away from me. Maybe I don't have a chance" she said.

"Don't say that! What I saw today was nothing like I had ever seen. He almost kissed you; meaning whatever stopped him must have been a thought about Kikyou. A thought about you" explained Ayumi, Kikyou smiled.

"You're right, I can't give up. Inuyasha still loves me" she said, feeling rather happy.

"Kikyou I've decided to take you up as my pupil. From now on you shall address me as 'onee-san' and I will teach you everything you need to know about men" said Ayumi.

"Hey wait, who said I wanted to be taught!" Kikyou protested.

"You don't get a choice" Ayumi said smiling.

"Ayumi" Kikyou growled sternly.

"It's 'onee-san'" Ayumi corrected. Kikyou sighed,

"Fine, onee-san, could you please return me back to Nariko's body?" she asked,

"Of course" Ayumi replied happily. Kikyou felt herself return to Nariko's body, she snuggling onto Inuyasha's robe. She breathed in his warm scent. _I will make Inuyasha mine._

"Would you hurry up? Ya slow poke!" called Inuyasha, poking his head from behind the tree she had been changing behind.

"Inuyasha, how long have you been there!" She yelled angrily. Inuyasha moved from behind the tree and toward her.

"Relax, I didn't see anything. I'm not Miroku you know" He said taking her hand, "Let's go" he said, tugging her along with him. She smiled, _will be together soon Inuyasha. I promise._

_

* * *

_

**Next:**

**Chapter 6: Unsure Feelings**


End file.
